Paradie au la cullen
by BabyChamz
Summary: The cullens are tired of dreary old forks, but then who wouldn't? It's okay alice has a soultion. The Cullens go on hoilday,what mischef and adventures could they get up too now? All original pairings. Bella is human.
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer: dont own twilight still, And anyone whos read fb and reading this thankyou for sticking with me and beccar and we will finish fb. and here it is, new story i hope you like it :)**

Alice pov

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, I kept on repeating in my mind. I was so EXCITED! I couldn't wait to get home and share my news with everyone. I hoped they would appreciate it. I knew Bella would, for a start. I didn't need to use my powers to know that she would love to get out of dreary old Forks. The weather had really been getting her down lately, so her happiness was the main reason I had done this. Everyone would benefit from it. I thought about searching through my mind, taking a peek into the future just to see their reactions. But I had to stop myself. Any normal person would have to wait to see the outcome. I shrugged. Maybe a little look, just Rosalie. I knew she would love it.

I searched through the future and finally found me and Rosalie, in about half an hour, in the living room. Her facial expression explained everything. I was right.

I returned back to the present and continued driving along the road which lead to our house.

I decided that the first person i would tell would be Jasper, and then the rest of my family. I had already told Rosalie in my thoughts, which didn't really count. This had to be my best plan ever. I clapped my hands as I locked my Porsche and skipped into the house. I pushed open the door and ran with inhuman speed to myself and Jasper's room. I could hear him sighing at the new clothes that I had bought him this morning. They would look brilliant on him so he had to keep them, no matter how many times he had told me he had enough clothes.

"Excited Alice?" He smiled, as I entered the room. I wasn't sure if I liked him being able to read my emotions, but he probably felt the same way about my visions. It wasn't something he could just turn off, so I was kind of stuck with it. It wasn't so bad being stuck with Jasper. Not bad at all.

"You will never guess what I bought today Jasper!" I squealed at him due to my excitement. I jumped onto his lap and intertwined our hands. He sighed.

"It's a good thing I love you, you know. C'mon then, tell me." He half smiled. "What did you buy babe?"

Yes, it was a good thing that he loved me. How could he not? I was filled with great ideas and never let him run out of clothes. We were perfect for each other. I sighed as I looked into his deep eyes.

I smiled sweetly and decided it was time to let the cat out of the box. I couldn't contain my happiness any longer.

"I bought an island!" I turned to see his amused expression.

"Hey!" I slapped his arm, "What was so funny about that?" I felt rather insulted. How was it funny? It was great news, absolutely brilliant.

"Trust you to buy an island, little Alice." He chuckled. Even though he had meant to patronise me, I had a soft spot for the way he said my name.

"So, what do you think?" I asked him softly, eager for something more than a laugh.

"There's no stopping you buying anything is there? No matter how large and expensive. However, it's a great excuse for us two to go on another holiday. A bit much though don't you think? I mean, we could have just used the last island you bought for us." I interrupted him.

"Excuse me, but this is for the whole family to go on holiday! It's a great chance for us to bond and to get away from this boring place." I tried to make him feel guilty, but him reading my emotions and knowing I wasn't truly upset didn't quite help. I knew that he would eventually agree with me so I wasn't too worried.

I crawled off his lap and sat on the other end of the bed, leaning against the pillows.

Jasper turned round to face me.

"Alice, I think that's a great idea, but I was hoping it would of been just me and you. Alone. We need some time together." He jumped on top of me and his arms were around my body in a flash. He brought he round so I was lying on his chest. He wound his fingers through my hair.

"It's ok, we will have our alone time. We all have our own separate rooms, it's adorable Jasper. You will love it, i'm sure of that." My excitement had returned, and I was thrilled to tell the rest of the family. It would have to wait, as I was with Jasper and he was the most important thing to me. I had missed him, which was strange as I had only been gone a few hours.

"I love you, Jazz." I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. I couldn't have let it build up to anything.

"I love you, too, Alice." His beautiful southern accent murmured into my ear.

* * *

**A/N: And please tell us if you like it or if you dont like it. New chapter soon, with some new good stuff we just had to start it off, LOVE YOU X **


	2. Chapter 2

**disclamer: dont own twilight still. And Also its late but its here now:) **

Chapter 2

Alice pov

Jasper and I walked with a steady pace to Edward's room. We needed to tell the whole family about the holiday, and considering Bella was part of the family, that meant we had to go pick her up.

"Why do we have to ask Edwards permission to have Bella over? I mean she's not just his girlfriend. She's my best friend too." It was silly. Edward didn't control what I did. I could just get my car and drive along to Forks right now. And there was me driving along in my car with Edward not having a clue. How I love my visions.

"Come to the garage with me Jasper, pretty please?" I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He obviously knew by now that I planned to get Bella. It was completely logical that Edward didn't need to know.

"Okay babe." He replied in his sweet accent, and before I knew it we were laying side by side on the hood of my Porsche, hand in hand. I gasped and sat up.

"Oops, forgot about Bella. I need to go pick her up now. Love you Jasper." He gave me one last kiss goodbye and ran to open my door for me. I waved as I sped down the long road to the Swan's house. I parked in front of the quaint house. The cruiser was missing, which meant that Charlie was at work, as usual. Bella was most certainly inside, doing homework or cleaning. Her idea of fun. Luckily, I was here to save her. Hopefully she would love this, as much as everyone else. I bet she couldn't wait to get out of Forks and start working on her tan.

But, knowing Bella, she would probably stay as white as the rest of us. She had lived in Phoenix for almost seventeen years and hadn't got any colour on her chalky skin. I stepped out of the car and saw her looking out of her window. Maybe Edward was due a visit and she was expecting him. She got one step better: me. I grinned at my modesty. I beamed up to her and she smiled back. I heard her running down the stairs and saw her appear at the front door, welcoming me in.

"Alice." She greeted me with a hug.

"Hi Be-" I looked her up and down.

"What the heck are you wearing?" I planned to buy her a whole new wardrobe for the holiday. I presumed she had left the majority of her summer clothes in Phoenix. This was going to be so much fun! I smiled a tight smile, trying to contain my excitement.

"Bella, you need to come home with me. It's really urgent." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. She limply struggled against my force.

"WAIT!" She shouted in my ear.

"Geez, no need to shout. Vampire senses, you know? You could have whispered and it would of been loud. Anyway, what's wrong?" This was absolutely absurd. She was being very selfish, keeping me from telling everyone about the good news.

"I have things to do. Whatever's so important can wait for five minutes whilst I write a note to Charlie and close the door. Where is Edward anyway?" I sighed. I suppose a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Fine. I'll do all that whilst you get into the car. It will be a heck of a lot quicker anyways." I chucked the keys for her to catch, but Bella didn't have much hand eye co-ordination. They fell to the floor. Without waiting to see her pick them up, I ran to the kitchen and scribbled in a worn notebook.

_Dad. Gone to the Cullen's. Be back around 6.00, but may have a sleepover with Alice. Love you, dinner's in the fridge. Bells x_

I stuck the note to the fridge, locked the door and met Bella at the Porsche.

I sat in the driver's seat with a smile.

"All done. Happy now? Let's go." I started the engine and drove down the wet road. We were coming up to a petrol station and Bella pointed to it.

"Pull in here, Alice. I want some strawberry laces."

I scowled at her. "Do you not understand the meaning of urgent? I think I have a dictionary in the glove box. Go on look it up." I started to speed up. She could have all the strawberry laces she wants when we went clothes shopping.

"Alice." She whined.

"Please Bella. This is important. I need to tell everyone, you included. I'll get you some tonight. Ok? I promise."

I could tell she didn't like it, but she accepted it and just stared out the window. I thought about what Edward would say when he saw me walking in with Bella. Come to think of it, he probably already knew, seeing as he was a privacy invader.

We drove up into the garage and I opened Bella's door for her. Edward was sitting on the counter. Sheesh, could he not of waited a minute for her to walk into the house?

"Alice, why didn't you tell me you were picking up Bella." He was holding Bella. She looked happy now.

"Why do I need permission to pick up my best friend?" I mimicked his voice. I stuck my tongue out, grabbed Bella out of his arms and ran her out of the garage and into the house. He ran behind angrily.

_Haha loser! _I repeated in my mind. _Now look who has your girlfriend. _

As we got into the lounge, everyone was sitting on the sofa's. Jasper must of warned them. I put Bella down in the middle of Emmet and Esme. Edward stood in the corner, reading my mind. I scowled at him. He already knew my news. Party Pooper.

"So, what's this fantastic news you have to share with us, Alice?"

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it:) Reveiw please, now off to write a chapter for final blood x **


End file.
